


A Remrom Cinderella Story

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, LITERALLY, M/M, Prince Roman, duke remus, fairytale AU, remus is a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Y'all already know what's about to go down.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Not a Fairy Godmother

“You’re supposed to be, what, my fairy godmother?” Remus scoffed at the strangely scaled man before him.

“Not quite. I grant wishes, conditionally. You have enough deceit built up and layered onto you that you’ve probably lived a whole  _ lifetime _ of lies. My job is to give some of that back, so to speak. A night of guaranteed successful deception, powered by the ones you’ve already carried out. It’s quite an impressive pack of lies you’re wrapped in, I must say. I doubt anyone in the whole kingdom deserves such a boon more. Well, actually, I know they don’t, or I wouldn’t be  _ here _ .”

“What can I use it for?”

“Keep a secret, start a scandal, commit identity fraud, become invisible, it hardly matters.”

“...”

“There’s that look. Everybody wants something. Out with it then.”

“This is gonna suck,” Remus gripes.

“A night where you can get away with anything? Tell any lie convincingly?”

“I’m not stupid, noodle boy. A  _ night _ of this bippity boppity bullshit, and then it’s back to usual. This isn’t some rags to riches story.”

“Foresight, that’s rare.”

“Let’s just get this nightmare of a dream come true over with.”

So Remus is a liar. That should be obvious. He’s the king’s bastard son, there are  _ expectations _ to live up to, and being a flamingly flamboyant grunge goth doesn’t fall into it. His sense of humor? Not exactly appropriate for dinner parties or political negotiations. Who he is among company is one giant festival of deception. Friends? No real ones. But he gets the feeling that that’s not the only reason he’s being ‘ _ conditionally’  _ blessed.

Plenty of people are fake. Very few of them pretend so convincingly that they can’t stand the guy they’re head over heels for to prevent disownment because said guy is their half brother  _ the crown prince _ .

Remus is supposedly the only person in the whole kingdom immune to Roman’s charms. Except for the part where he really,  _ really  _ isn’t. But even if they did get along, it wouldn’t be real. Roman wouldn’t be seeing  _ him,  _ not the real Remus. The Remus he doesn’t get the chance to be.

“Alright,” he says. “There’s gonna be this ball. While I’m attending, no one can recognize me as the prince’s brother. Nothing I do will carry over to my real life.”

“I wouldn’t call the life you’ve got going for yourself ‘real,’ Dukey. But sure,” the snake snaps, and suddenly Remus’ outfit is everything he’s ever dreamed of wearing. When he blinks he can feel the subtle stickiness of the eyeliner he only ever puts on in the privacy of his ensuite. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the upgraded wardrobe,” he begins, but his benefactor has conveniently vanished.

“Well,” he says to the emptiness around him, “One night to be anything other than what I am. Guess I’ll be myself.”


	2. It's Called Fondue Not Fon-Don't

The ball is a smashing success. 

Well, in Remus’ opinion, anyway. Getting in was easy enough, because he actually did have a legitimate invitation. Once he realized that no one could recognize him, the real fun could begin. Goodbye repercussions, hello cheese fountain.

...So, it turns out, long term repercussions to his identity might not be a concern, but he could still very much get in trouble with security.

“Hide me!” he shouts, ducking behind the first convenient body once he’s achieved crowd cover, but the lumbering guards are still very much en route.

“I’ve never seen Logan so annoyed, what on earth did you  _ do _ ?” asks his human shield who, oh fuck, is actually Roman.

“I stuck my dick in the cheese fountain,” Remus shouts in panic, and Logan’s face becomes more incensed proving that yes, he was within hearing range.

Roman splutters.

“Oh come on, we’ve all thought of doing it!” Remus defends.

Roman laughs. He actually  _ laughs, _ pulling Remus onto the dance floor and away from his tail.

“They won’t dare kick you out if you’re my personal guest,” Roman whispers, leaned in close as if they’re conspiring. Remus nearly trips at the feeling of hot breath against his ear as they join the waltz.

“Why’d you rescue me?” Remus asks, heart beating so hard he’s surprised his voice can be heard over it.

“I’m a gallant prince, it’s my job to rescue damsels in distress,” Roman declares with acted egotism. Then he gives a softer smile. “Besides,” he adds genuinely, “You’re the first interesting person I’ve ever met at one of these things. I needed someone to talk to who wouldn’t bore me.”

“If you’re bored,” Remus says mischievously, “I hear there’s a chocolate fountain over at the dessert bar. Or we could piss on the ice sculpture and see if it melts.”

Roman's laugh that time is loud enough to make others turn to stare, but Remus is too blissful to bother doing more than flipping off the most disdainful of their audience.


	3. Roman Finds Remus Dangerously Charming

“I’m not going to piss on the statue!” Roman insists, but his grin is as wide as Remus has ever seen it.

“But you admit it’s ugly!”

“It’s atrocious, but that’s not the point! There are certain ways that a prince can and cannot behave, and I have a reputation-”

“Well if you don’t want to get your dick out on the first date, let’s just smash it!”

“That’s hardly much better,” Roman says, but he’s eyeing the statue speculatively, and Remus knows he can be talked into it.

“Come on, I’ll cause a distraction, no one will even know it was you. Don’t you ever want to rebel a little? The title must chafe.”

“...You make a very convincing argument,” Roman says, “But it will have to be quite an impressive distraction.”

“I can do that,” Remus agrees eagerly, and less than two minutes later is pantsing the King.


	4. Glass Slipper Conundrum

“You don’t understand, he wasn’t like anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“For which we are all **very** thankful,” Virgil butted in, “But even if he weren’t, ya know, _wanted_ , the guy doesn’t exactly sound like marriageable material.”

“That’s hardly your call, Captain Gloom. Besides, my first problem is how I am ever going to find him again?”

“You could check the local asylum,” Virgil muttered.

Roman frowned at the perceived insult to his kingdom’s mental health services and went back to pacing.

“Maybe if I hold another ball?”

Logan gritted his teeth from his place by the door.

“My liege, he was hardly a hygienic guest.”

“Is this about what he did to the orduevres? Because really, there was no harm in- Oh. I suppose you weren’t aware of the- Well, that aside, I really do want to meet up with him again. I felt like he really _understood_ me, saw past the pomp of my station, you know? And he was rather handsome… Are you sure he wouldn’t be allowed at any more formal functions?”

“ _Quite_ ,” Logan bit out, and flipped open his agenda.

“We have a fitting scheduled in half an hour, your highness.”

Roman gave a desolate sigh and fingered the corsage of teeth his impromptu date had given him. He’d never been so acutely aware of how empty his days felt before.

“Yes, of course. We’d best be going then. Wouldn’t want to keep the tailor waiting.”


	5. Roman's Quest

“Do you know who could’ve made it?” Roman asked the jeweler.

“Are those real human teeth?!”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Roman sighed, and checked another location off the list.

“You know he might have made it himself,” Logan interjected, trying to present a reasonable argument for stopping what he considered to be a wild goose chase (emphasis on wild).

“If so he’s a professional,” Roman said, refusing to give up hope. “Look, see, there’s a maker’s mark.”

“Of course there is,” Virgil grumbled, while the man behind the counter suddenly looked twice as uncomfortable as before.

“Would you mind if I had a closer look?”

He pulled out a magnifying glass and twisted his face into a grimace.

“I know who made it, but I doubt you’ll get any more information from the creator. He’s tight lipped about his customers, and very particular about who he takes as clientele.”

“It hardly gets more elite than me,” Roman insisted confidently, and the jeweler wrote a name and address onto a slip of paper.

“Thank you sir! You’ll be rewarded for your help in this most noble of quests!” Roman shouted, grabbing the paper and speeding out the door in excitement.


	6. Quest Status: Failed

Deceit’s Designs, the dingy sign proclaimed. It was, for lack of better term, on the bad side of town, and rather run down for somewhere supposedly choosy about their clients. Still, the logo matched- a golden serpent with two heads, and though it was eery and faded, the door creaked open at Roman’s knock.

“Hello? I’m looking for Jaynus?”

“That’s  _ totally  _ how you pronounce it,” a voice near hissed from the shadows.

“Ah, my apologies, Mr…?”

“Janus. Just Janus.”

“Right,” Roman said, swallowing down his sudden nerves. “I wanted to ask you about a piece you made.”

“Looking for something similar?”

“No, the man you sold it to-”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t recognize it.”

“You haven’t even seen it!”

“Well, let me see. Hmm, nope, can’t help you.”

“Please, I don’t even need an address, just a name would be of great help.”

“I really can’t recall,” Janus said in a bored tone.

“If it’s money you want, I assure you that’s no object. As prince of these lands I have no shortage of funds to reward you.”

Suddenly the proprietor of the store stepped into the light, one eye an eerie gold and a snake necklace so real Logan could almost swear it was moving.

“Oh, are you? And as such a recognizable, easily located person, I don’t suppose it occurred to you that if the person you’re after wanted to see you…” he trailed off suggestively, and Roman cleared his throat.

“There was a bit of a misunderstanding with a bounty,” he clarified. “The charges have all been dropped!”

“Right,” Janus said. “Well, I’m afraid that the only thing I can tell you is that he’s closer than you think. Shop’s closed now.”

“Wait-”

“Closed!” he hissed menacingly, and the necklace reared up and flared its jewel encrusted hood.

The three left with haste.


	7. Chapter 7

“That snake faced bitch just likes to stir up drama,” Remus grumbled. “‘No one more worthy’ my ass! No one who’s as probable to cause a scandal, more like.”

Remus was in his quarters enjoying his last granted moments of being unrecognizable. He could tell when the spell ended because it felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head. Annoyingly enough, the makeup and outfit didn’t vanish with the magic.

“I have to scrub this goop off myself? What an ass.” Still, as he removed the makeup from his face, Remus was thankful that he would get to keep the clothes. Just for the memories, he assured himself, and not because he wanted to wear them again or anything. His adventure was over.

Remus had been right about the state of his life after his night of fun. He was very much miserable, days lacking the zeal he’d had an ambrosial taste of at the ball. Perhaps he could have handled that, but Roman was just as forlorn. The prince spent most of his time moping nowadays, and as much of a relief as it was not to have to worry about staring at Roman too blatantly during formal state dinners, Remus found himself worried for him nonetheless.

The tipping point came nearly a month later when he overheard Virgil suggesting to Roman that the mysterious guest from the ball probably hadn’t been interested in Roman after all. Bad enough that the little nightmare suggested it, but the heartbreak on Roman’s face implied that the dolt  _ believed _ it. As if!

So there Remus was, yelling into the thin air of his bedroom like a crazy person because granting wishes was, from what he’d experienced, a delivery service. One could hardly argue with results, though, and the third time his jacket from the ball fell from where he’d hung it, Remus checked its pockets to find a  _ business card  _ of all things.

“Oh goody, a trip somewhere I’ll probably be knifed and left to bleed out forgotten in an alley,” Remus harrumphed, but he made plans to sneak out anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow, you made it a whole month; color me impressed,” Janus says in a voice that implies he is in fact not remotely impressed.

“How much for another night of mojo?” Remus ignores the jibe and cuts straight to the chase. Janus tells him.

“...You’re pulling my dick right now.”

“Please don’t imply such a thing, the mental image alone has me shuddering.”

“You know, getting stabbed and robbed on the way here might have been the better deal.”

“A man has to make a living.”

“There’s making a living, and there’s making a killing, snake boy.”

“I have a name.”

“I don’t currently care.”

“Polite, aren’t you?”

“Not when I’m being fleeced!”

“The energy that was built up around you has been used already; granting you more time would dip into my own store of magic. It’s a limited resource; you understand.”

“I should’ve guessed. The first hit’s always free, that’s how all the best con men get you.”

“You don’t have to take the deal. I have plenty of other potential customers.”

“You know what? What the hell, it’s not like I was doing anything else with the money anyway. Juice me up, slick.”

“I take payment in advance,” Janus said with a fanged grin.

“You think I just carry around the equivalent of the downpayment on a house with me? I’ll be back after I fetch your ill gotten gains from the treasury.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Janus called, implying as clearly as possible that he very much was  _ not _ looking forward to dealing with the duke’s presence again.


	9. Chapter 9

The gentle tink of a pebble hitting the glass of his window does not pull Roman from his melancholy, but the clack of a larger rock gets his attention in that direction. Before he can wonder what is bothering him during his lamenting, a stone from the edge of a garden path hits the window forcefully enough to cause a crack.

Roman goes to investigate before whoever is throwing things breaks something.

“Hey Prince Charming!” the man from the ball yells up at him jovially, “I bargained with my fairy godmother for another chance to see you! I’m on a time limit; are you coming down?”

Roman would be more worried about the breach in palace security if he hadn’t just been (rather romantically) asked on a date.

Logan would be back before too long with a “nutritionally balanced” tray of dinner, and would no doubt stop the excursion given half a chance. Still, best not to leave without notifying someone. 

‘Not kidnapped, Cordially, His Royal Highness, Prince Roman,’ he jotted onto a note, leaving it plainly where he had been laying previously.

That should cover his bases and answer the most important questions.

“Can you catch?” Roman shouted down through the now open window.

“Why, what are you throwing?”

“Me!” Roman said, and swung both legs out to push off the ledge of the window frame.

“Centaur’s testicle!” Remus exclaimed, “I knew you were hot, but I hadn’t guessed you had a screw loose!” Despite the harsh words, Remus’ grin and tone were both blatantly admiring.

“Shouldn’t a prince be daring?” Roman teased from his place in his mystery man’s arms, face flushed only half from the adrenaline. 

“There’s a fine line between daring and stupid, Princey.”

“Well, on the subject, we’d best be going before my guard returns to find me absent.”

“Right-O,” Remus said, turning to stride away towards the gates with Roman still in his hold. He would eventually have to let him down when he got tired, but for now he relished the closeness.


End file.
